Cheers to the moms
by Emmazippy577
Summary: hey just a story for the kid who is always pathetically forgetful on Mother's Day
1. Tom and Jerry

**Hey guys. It's Emma Zippy 577 again. I'm sure you're wondering what I'm' doing with this kind of song-fiction crossover. And of course why I titled it the way I did. But my mom loves it when I give her something from the heart on holidays. And let's face it I write with all my heart and soul. So Mom, Happy Mother's day! I love you!**

_I swear the darn cat gets better every episode! _Jerry the mouse thought as he wrote a letter to his mom. He smiled at his finished work that read:

_Dear Mom,_

_ Tom and I are still going at it. But last week Butch had the idea that _

"_Cats, mice and dogs can get along-_ _**Can't they?**__" So we took it _

_down a notch for a few days. But then everyone was getting into this_

_pact we all signed. We were acting like lambs to each other! But of _

_course it didn't last to long. Can you guess what our pact was torn _

_over? A warm juicy steak! Being a mouse I first got the smallest _

_piece. Then we were at it again when __**I **__drew up who got what. But _

_that's besides the point. Mom it's Mother's day this upcoming _

_weekend would you like to come over? No need to reply just come!_

_Yours truly,_

_Jerry Mouse_

He quickly slid it into an envelope and rushed it to the_ Speedy Mail Office_. He smiled sitting back down when he got home. But he didn't sit for long. Tom had decided he was hungry and was clawing in his doorway hoping for a mid-day snack. Jerry hopped up in surprise and then pushed the mousetrap he had by the door up by his large nasty claws. "OW-OOOOH!" Jerry heard the grey tom cat exclaim. Jerry came out of his little mouse home to watch Tom try to some-how shake off the mousetrap. Jerry sick of his endless whimpering walked up his arm to his shoulder and whispered in his ear _Try resetting it!_ Tom thought a moment and then reset the mouse trap. Jerry smiled and Tom thanked him. Then scooped him up in his claws and ran to the kitchen. He tied him up and then got out a frying pan, which he placed Jerry on. The cat placed butter on the pan while getting his dipping sauce ready. _If I weren't the main course_ Jerry thought _I'd enjoy eating dinner with him sometime._

Then Tom looked up his ears perked as he heard something that sound like a cross between a middle-aged chipmunk and Tarzan. _Mom, got here! Right on time, too!_ The small brown female mouse leapt off the counter with an iron in her hand and dropped it on Toms foot and untied Jerry. They ran away laughing and snuck into Jerry's mouse hole. Jerry smiled at his mom and motioned in the way the little mouse often did "_You can't imagine the sour day I would've had if you hadn't showed up!" _ Jerry's mother shrugged, "It was nothing deary. Now you have a bit of scorched fur on your tail. Jerry smiled and whistled the song his mother used to sing when he was going to sleep.

_Momma said "there'll be days like this, Days like this" my momma said_.

The catchy tune and lyrics went on over and over in his mind. And finally he just looked over to his mother and said, "Thanks, mom."


	2. Woody Woodpecker

**Chapter two, mom. I'm sure you'll like it. I even watched a few of the old Woody woodpecker cartoons so I'd have a better idea of the character. Love you! Enjoy!**

The rare bird laughed at a man who he had stumped walking around in a try with his rifle and two hunting dogs. "Silly old man! Your old mutts can't catch a bird!" He smiled and went and sat in his tree (filled with holes might I add) and turned on the radio, "Might as well if I'm going to wait this old man out!" he said turning to a country station. He msiled listening to Taylor Swift's fuzzy voice in the radio.

_I'm five years old_, _It's getting cold. I've got my big coat on._

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you. I run and run_.

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now_ _the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_but I know that you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if snow whites house is near or far away_

_But I know that I had the best day today with you._

_I'm thirteen now and I don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we've found a town far enough away_

_and we talk and window shop till I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing in the car ride home with you_

_I don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father his strength is makin'me stronger _

_God smiles on my litlte brother inside and out he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run and _

_I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_you set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talkin' to me_

_ It's the age of princesess and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_and daddy's smart and your the pretties lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_ and I love you for giving me your eyes _

_for staying back and watching me shine_

_and I didn't know if you knew so i'm taking this chance to say_

**_I had the best day with you_**_ today._

Woody smiled thinking of his mom and had cpmpletely forgotten about the human outside. He thought a moment longer and then exclaimed, "Oh Wait what is today?" he ran over to his little birdy phone and dialed a memorized number. "Hey Mom? I just wanted to say I love you! Happy Mothers day!" he laughed his signature laugh and hung up.

"Oh thank you Woody!" Mrs. Woodpecker said after Woody hung up, "I love you too."


	3. Alvin and the chipmunks

**Okay mom here's the last one enjoy! And for those of you other than my mom reading I'm going to take this moment to say, that hey I've forgotten gifts a thousand times over but this story isn't just for my mom from me it's for all the other moms in this world with forgetful and lazy kids who tend to forget these occasions. P.S. if you are one of those kids, show this fan-fiction to your mom while you make her a really quick breakfast! Happy Mother's Day!**

The three chipmunk boys were sitting with their mother, Vinnie, on mother's day. Vinnie was simply happy that her three boys had come up for a visit. Theodore the youngest of the boys was first to talk, "Our friends the Chippettes taught us a song, Mom." Vinnie smiled at her little boy, "Oh that's sweet honey!" Alvin smiled, "And, uh, we were grounded a few weeks ago so we couldn't buy you anything. . . So, uh. . . Simon?" Simon rolled his eyes and said, "What he means is we couldn't buy you anything so we thought we'd sing you the song that our friends the Chippettes showed us." Alvin nodded, "yeah, that's right! One, two, a one, two three four!" the other two brothers looked at Alvin as he said this. "Alvin, this isn't really rock and roll, try toning it down a notch." Theodore said, as Simon nodded. Alvin sighed, " fine- just let's start!"

_It's hard to remember a winter or summer where she hasn't been there for me_

_A friend and companion I can always depend on, my mother that's who I need._

_Taken for granted the seeds that she planted, she's always behind everything_

_A teacher, a seeker, I'd go far to reach her, my mother that's who I need_

_I wish I could slow down the hands of time. . . keep things the way they are_

_If she said so I would give her the world, if I could, I would. . ._

_My love and my laughter from here ever after is all that she says that she needs_

_A friend and companion I could always depend on_

_My mother, that's who I need. . . _

_My mother, that's who I need. . ._

_That's who I need. . . _

Vinnie smiled at her three boys and wrapped them all in a hug as they said enthusiastically, "Happy mother's day, mom."

**So how was it. Now I think I'll say that I don't own any of the songs I used and any of the characters if I forgot to say that before. God made mothers because the world sometimes needs a little more love. From us kids anyway! Love to all the moms in the world today. This is your day to boss your husbands and kids around- don't just let it pass you by. Take advantage of them! It's fun!**


End file.
